The Words of the Path
by LightBearer
Summary: BuffyWheel of Time Crossover. Oz heart broken over Willow goes back to Tibet where he begins a journey that will change his life. Redone and Updated


To all those that read this please understand the following: This is a little different than what went on the show. I am only borrowing Oz and so everyone knows I personally no not own or made the charter "Oz". He belongs to someone else but Ida belongs to me. If you want to borrow her please ask in a review and I will let you know. This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Wheel of Time crossover. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING SO YOU WILL NOT BE CONFUSED After Oz attacked Tara he went back to Tibet with all is misery about being dumped by Willow. He has control over Wolf-Oz but is sacred hw will lose it again. Ida is an empathic witch that lived with the monks the same time Oz came. They are friends and Ida still has problem blocking others emotions.  
  
Thank you, to the people that read the first draft of this crossover. This is a more longer and detailed version. Please tell me what you think of the story suggestions are welcome. Chapters will be longer and updated once a week if anyone cares. Please read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: The Words of the Path  
  
Staring into the nothing of the deep cliffs a coppered haired crature watched as the the sun faded into the darkness. Wrapped in a heavy wool coat of various colours the creature stood out in the terrian of dull rocks . The moon started to rise changing the warm light of twilight into the silver tones of night. A smile came to the creature's face he could now control the Wolf within but he now it just has other trigers. Anger. Fear. Pain The creature gave up having the moon as an enemy to having his enemy be his humanity. His life seemed to rage out of control he travel the world to find the cure only to lose the reason he when in search for it, Willow. He lost more than her that day. He lost his control. The beast within heard someone approach from behind them, the footsteps made light noises on the rocky terrain. They knew who came as the crisp breeze gave her scent to the wind of cinnamon and sage.  
  
"Greetings Oz," said a female voice filled with humor. Without even looking at the young woman beside him Oz replied almost emotionlessly. "Hi, Ida."  
  
The young ash blond woman gave Oz a smirk before staring at the moon herself. "It is okay to miss her you know. The Wolf-Boy part of you does not understand, wolves basicly mate for life."  
  
Oz final looked at her his eyes not meeting her grey gaze. "I am not a wolf Ida."  
  
The soft moonlight gave her pale skin almost a pale glow making her almost look like she stepped out of a dream. "Well ya, I can see that, my friend, but it is a part of you in the inside. Well, at least a part of you sees the world that way.You must face it, I can feel these kinds of things. Remember not many can hide their emotions from me. Wolf-Boy"  
  
"Like you let ever let me forget." said Oz this time giving a little smile. Ida pretended to look hurt by his jib as she tried to hold a laugh as she embraced him tightly.  
  
"I am glad you came back to Tibet Oz. I am sorry about Willow but you must realize now she was not your path. The Goddess has other plans for you. Please try at least to live for yourself, for you no longer need isolation."  
  
"Will you come with me?" asked Oz.  
  
Ida turned during the question a smile came to face that did not make it to her eyes. "You know the answer to that Oz. My curse requires isolation, my friend; anyway, I am not cut out to be a city person. The bright lights make it so I can not see the stars. My place is here. Yours is a different place Wolf-Boy." Humor curled its way back into her words as she took her leave. "Be Well."  
  
"Bye" said Oz as he watched her slowly fade into the new growing darkness.  
  
Ida faded into the veil of night looking like a wraith as she glided down the path back to the temple. He turned to follow her when her heard the cries of wolves. Oz stopped mid - strid, a frown came to his lips, "Why would a wolf be here out here?" thought Oz. As his thoughts marked his brain he hear the movement of lose stones. Searching to find their source he found nothing. Searching for a scent he clenched his fists as his search found nothing to give a hint on the hunters location. More sounds came from from other directions Oz held in a low growl he did not like the idea of him being the prey in any hunt.  
  
He started to run knowing he could not fight what he could not see. They where Oz's shadows and like a shadow he could not lose them. He could tell it a pack from the noises that came from around him. The pack seemed wrong though they held no scent in the wind like they where not mortal. Breath ragging from the run he was almost at the temple on the high cliff. Fear gripped him as the mystery of what was hunting caused the Wolf to arise. Changing quickly, Oz turned into the beast. His face became more canine as his fangs grew to a larger size. Coppery fur stared to form everywhere as his eyes turned from colbalt blue to a metallic gold. The noises have become louder telling the tale that this hunt was soon to come to an end. He seem fit to fight but not ready for the number that attacked.  
  
They where of eight smaller wolves in the attacking pack. When one of the pack fell another arose to take its place in the fight. Oz's strengh began to falter as one got hold of his throat. He managed to knock the it away he slow stumbled into a retreat as, blood flowed everywhere . It stained his fur and soil around him. The wolves faded as he fell hard to the ground leaving the larger wolf to die. As his vision began to fade Oz saw Ida in his line of sight her face holding a sad smile. "Why was she not helping him?" thought Oz as she whispered to him something he did not understand. "Life is a dream when we die is when we wake." With that Oz lost conscious as he fell into the dark before finding light.  
  
Waking Oz found himself on ground covered in soft grass and the smell of unknown flowers gave flavor to the wind. The rhapsody of battle raged near and the strong scent of blood awoke the wolve inside Oz. Rising from the soft grass Oz noticed he held no injury, no blood mark his skin or the ground. He was fully clothed as though he had never met the pack, as though he never died. "How is it summer? Where am I?" thought Oz and thousands of other questions like those arose in his brain With is keen ears he followed the noises of battle to a small clearing. There stood a town trying to defend itself from demons that where a rag tag mixture of animals that stood on two feet like men.  
  
He had to help. Runnning into the thick of battle Oz without thinking picked up a blade to kill a demon. A young man dressed in brighter clolours than Oz could imagin battled one of the demons but from another aimed a arrow at him. The young man to engaged in the battle did not see the arrow aimed at his chest. On instinct he did the only thing he could do he pushed the young man out of the line of fire.When the arrow pierced his lung he growled the pain was just enough for him to lost control. The wolf began to emerged. 


End file.
